


First Time

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sibling Bonding, have some royals being nerds, this was supposed to be short for brushing up my writing idk wht happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui wishes to take their relationship to the next level! So Takumi is beyond nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> im supposed to sleep. i have class tomorrow.

  “Takumi, I thought long and hard.” She took a deep breath, then exhaled loudly through her mouth. “And since it’s our first month of engagement, I-I think…” Streaks of red began to colour her cheeks. Beats of her heart began to grow frantic. “I think I’m ready…to take it to the next step.”  
  
  If one would think Kamui was having a nervous breakdown, they would think otherwise once they set their eyes on Takumi.  
  
  “O-Oh…” was his only reply, mouth then parted with lips getting drier by each quick breath of air.  
  
  Crimson eyes shot straight into a pair of sunset oranges. “Let’s do it!”  
  
  “Oh,” became his next respond, though the word sounded squeakier than the last.  
  
  Contrary to how calm he looked, his heart and mind were the exact opposite of serenity.  
  
  _Oh Gods._ Violent panic began to blare in his brain. _Oh Gods oh Gods oh Gods! Did…Did Kamui truly mean that?!_ Sweat began trickling down the sides of his head. _But-We’re in a war! A-And we’re just e-e-engaged-!_ He tried to breathe properly. Gods, he was trying. _B-But…that doesn’t mean we ca-an’t do it. We can. S-She can-_ I can-!  
  
  Jumbled words drained down to silence once Takumi realized Kamui was leaning closer.  
  
  For some reason, the air in her – their – bedchamber grew thicker. _Oh Gods-!_ Takumi wanted this, of course. Like hell, he didn’t want it. And with the love of his life, no less! He’s a man before he’s a prince. He’d thought of her in those ways. From the moment he learned about their real relationship, Takumi wanted nothing more than to hug her and to kiss her – and even more if he were so bold. Even when he was a teenager, certain thoughts were deemed common to invade his mind; he learned that the embarrassing way through Orochi and Ryouma.  
  
  However, now that the opportunity had risen, the Hoshidan prince felt the earth beneath him had cracked a million.  
  
  He wanted this. He wanted her. “Ka-Kamui…”  
  
  But he needed a heads up.  
  
  “Kamui wait-!” The bed that he sat fidgeted slightly as Takumi shifted before raising his hands.  
  
  She was getting closer. “Dear, first thing’s first I-I need pro-te-” Her eyes were closed. “-ect…” Her lips were parted. “…ion…”  
  
  The word hanged low by the tip of his tongue when he saw her puckered lips.  
  
  It took him a while. It took him a _long_ while.  
  
  “Oh.” Apparently, it was his favourite word of the day.  
  
  Kamui still didn’t move from her spot. Her lips were still adorably puckered and her eyes were nicely shut.  
  
  Takumi felt like hiding in a hole right now.  
  
  “I…” His heart was still racing, still scraping its way inside his ribcage. “I should’ve known.” Shoulders slumped and head dropped forward, the prince exhaled loudly from a breath he thought he’d kept for hours.  
  
  Sadly, he’d forgotten about her sharp hearing.  
  
  “Should’ve known what?” Clearly heartbroken that their first kiss didn’t happen, Kamui opened her eyes and formed a frown. “And what did you mean protection?” Pulling away and back straightened, the Nohr noble crossed her arms. “Protection from what? Me?”  
  
  “No, no!” His reply was quick and sharp. In a blink, Takumi madly waved his hands left and right. Heat burned brightly into his face. The high ponytail of his hair whipped swiftly by the rapid shake of his head. “I mean-!” _Calm down, you idiot!_ “I…I was caught off guard!”  
  
  The achingly adorable frown tugged wider. “Why would I catch you off guard?” Still feeling offended and frankly, quite humiliated by the sudden rejection, Kamui scooted a few inches back. “It’s not like I was going to attack you, dear. And besides,” The flush of red in her cheeks was taking his breath away, “what else did you think I was going to do with you in our room?”  
  
  _‘What else’?_ His heart was doing flips and his lower lip tugged just the slightest. _Honestly, Kamui…_  
  
  “I’m sorry…” Hands slowly lowering to his lap, Takumi took another deep breath before turning to her direction. Both legs were now raised and crossed. Both hands were now firmly squeezing his thighs. “It was just natural reflex, dear. I’m ready now.”  
  
  He was thankful to know that Kamui could be consoled quite easily.  
  
  “Alright then!” Her voice back to its peppy cheer, she closed her eyes and once again leaned closer. She’d uncrossed her arms, delicate hands now nervously swiping across the black leggings of her armour.  
  
  The moment Takumi slowly moved his right hand to her left arm, he gulped to see her puckered lips.  
  
  _Alright, Takumi…_ He was nervous. _You can do this_. _It’s just a kiss. It’s just a f-first kiss…_ He was nervous as hell.  
  
  His left hand shakily wrapped around her back, bringing her closer until her knees brushed his legs. _Okay._ Air seemed stuck inside his throat. _I can do this, I can do this!_ More sweat now trickled down the sides of his neck.  
  
  At the quick, mental count of three and a very internally loud _damn it_ , Takumi closed his eyes.  
  
  _Chup!_  
  
  And kissed her forehead.  
  
  It all felt a blur. Before his nose could catch the delicious scent of vanilla, he quickly pulled back and looked to the right. “How…How was that...?”  
  
  Silence became her reply. Silence became his apprehension.  
  
  “Ka…Kamui…” Fearing the worst that he had hurt her feelings – Gods, he hated himself for hurting her feelings – Takumi took a shot and peeked at her.  
  
  His attention was fully thrown at her the moment he saw her giggles.  
  
  “W-W-W-Whuh…” That heat had slipped straight to the tips of his ears. “Why are you laughing?!”  
  
  The answer was just more giggling.  
  
  “Kamui!”  
  
  “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” The apology mixed with roaring laughter, Kamui quickly shook her head and wiped a single tear from the corner of her right eye. “I just… Oh Gods, you’re so cute!”  
  
  Well, that didn’t make it any better.  
  
  “Hey!”  
  
  “A forehead kiss!” Whether or not she’d heard him, Takumi didn’t know. Huffing out a few more her laughter, Kamui cupped her smiling mouth and peeked at a very angry, very embarrassed prince. “That was so adorable. You’re so pure!”  
  
  Oh, she was one to talk.  
  
  But instead of stating the obvious, Takumi instead curved a wide frown. “Stop making fun of me!” Without waiting for a response, he shot up from the bed and marched to the door.  
  
  “Wait, sweetie-!” Sadly, her lively laughter only made him march faster. “Sweetie don’t go!”  
  
\---  
  
  “Now then.” Violent eyes briefly looking at the contents of his book, Leo then looked around the other royals in the room. “How many times do you think will it take for those two to kiss for real?”  
  
  “Five!” Elise quickly raised her right hand and slammed her other hand onto the hard wood of the desk.  
  
  “T-Three…maybe…” Sakura whispered meekly, head lowered and cheeks the exact shade of her hair.  
  
  “Three, really?” Hinoka laughed cheerfully as she playfully ruffled her sister’s hair. “I’d say a solid ten. Gods know Takumi is kinda hopeless.”  
  
  Leo scoffed, face hidden behind the book. “Like you.”  
  
  “Hey!” Like the youngest Hoshidan princess, Hinoka too had the special gift of blushing the exact colour as her scarlet hair.  
  
  “If Takumi’s brave enough, I might say eight. Or maybe nine.” Ryouma shrugged, then laughed to see his sisters blushing so madly. He then turned his head to the right. “What say you, Prince Marx?”  
  
  The Nohrian prince chuckled warmly. “Well, if we’re taking guesses.” One finger lightly tapped his lower lip. “I will say…eight, as well? Kamui was quite sheltered as a child. So it might take a miracle for them to actually move forward.”  
  
  “A miracle, indeed.” Camilla sighed dramatically. “Which is why she needs her big sister around to protect her. Excuse me.” In a heartbeat, the malig knight swiftly got up and marched towards the treehouse.  
  
  Or tried to, if it wasn’t for Marx’s firm grip on her left arm.  
  
  “Let them be, Camilla.”  
  
  “But Big Brother dear!” With a glorious flip of her lavender hair, Camilla pouted on the spot. “I’m sure they’ve kissed now. I trust Takumi.” She tried to tug her arm free. “But I don’t trust him 100% yet for him to be alone with Kamui for long periods of time.”  
  
  “Kamui is fine with Prince Takumi.” Alas, his strength was on par with hers. “Besides, like I and Prince Ryouma said, even if they’re alone for quite a while, I doubt they’d kissed.” Tone hinted with amused cockiness at his hidden confidence, he flashed a smirk. Right hand still gently firm around her arm, Marx took a sip of his tea.  
  
  “Yes. I’m sure Kamui and Takumi aren’t like Sakura and you, Marx.”  
  
  Silence hanged heavily in the mess hall. The only sound that echoed was the sound of Marx choking on his tea.  
  
  Azura only blinked in brief confusion, then innocently cupped her gaping mouth with one hand. “Ah, I’m so sorry, Sakura! That was supposed to be a secret, wasn’t it?”  
  
  The second Hoshidan princess’ response was to grow dizzy from embarrassment.  
  
  Even when Marx’s grip on Camilla had been released, the first Nohrian princess was now too interested about the new news to even move a step.  
  
 And just when Marx thought he had had it worse.  
  
  “Prince Marx.” One tight, strained hand was eerily felt squeezing his left shoulder. “As much as I approve before, we need to have a talk about what you can and _cannot_ -” The squeeze became rougher, -“do to my precious sister.”  
  
  It was very, very faint, but Marx swore he could hear Leo stifling his laughter behind his goddamn book.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> by the time takumi n kamui joined the siblings theyre just standing there looking confused and shocked seeing ryouma trying to shove his raijinto into marxs face rip


End file.
